


Don't Let Me Die Alone

by louiscontroll



Series: Fifth Harmony One-Shots [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, End of the World, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiscontroll/pseuds/louiscontroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was silence as the reality of our fates sunk in. Nobody dared to speak - it was all pointless at that point. We were going to die. We were going to die, and we were miles away from all our families, our homes…we only had each other. It wasn’t a terrible way to go, but I would’ve at least liked to live through my prime. </p><p>At least Ally would be there. </p><p>And the rest of the girls. Of course. Obviously. Man, I was head over heels."<br/>***<br/>Fifth Harmony experiences the end of the world and the start of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Die Alone

"Girls," Simon sighed, looked almost flustered, almost…guilty, like whatever news he was announcing was not the kind of news he wanted to deliver. He’d only ever been worried like this when the band had threatened to break up (and that was only once, and it wasn’t serious!). If he was even more flustered now, the announcement couldn’t be good. 

"What is it?" Ally asked, her eyes narrowed, leaning forwards as her body tensed. Her hand crept forwards onto her knee, and she relaxed only slightly as my hand reached up and covered her’s. 

"It can’t be that bad," Dinah figured, biting her lip, trying to look taller. She always did that when she felt threatened. I found it cute, but the way Ally’s eyebrows scrunched up was even cuter. Of course, I really shouldn’t have been focusing on eyebrows when for all I knew the world was going to end. 

"Girls, I’m afraid that the world’s ending."

Oh. 

"This is a joke," Camila realized immediately, letting out a long sigh. "Not funny, Simon. Seriously. You had me scared!"

"Camz," Lauren said, shaking her head slightly as she analyzed Simon’s expression. "I don’t think he’s joking."

"Some girls on Twitter…" I remembered, trying to call up the image of the tweets that had been sent their way. "They said the world was ending or something, but I didn’t believe it, obviously."

"How?" Ally whispered, trying to keep in the fear that was bouncing through her nerves. 

"Yeah," Dinah agreed, dragging her chair so she sat closer to the group. "Flood? Earthquake? Disease? Nuclear bomb? Zombie apocalypse? That I could handle."

"No, you couldn’t," Lauren chastised her. 

"Solar flare," Simon whispered, sinking back into his own chair. "That’s the start, anyway. It’s supposed to trigger some weather anomaly, or something, and it’ll get hot…I don’t know. Black clouds of ash are going to come down from the sky and we’ll suffocate and burn."

There was silence as the reality of our fates sunk in. Nobody dared to speak - it was all pointless at that point. We were going to die. We were going to die, and we were miles away from all our families, our homes…we only had each other. It wasn’t a terrible way to go, but I would’ve at least liked to live through my prime. 

At least Ally would be there. 

And the rest of the girls. Of course. Obviously. Man, I was head over heels. 

Finally, Dinah worked up the nerve to say, “At this point, I’m liking the zombie apocalypse a lot more.”

*****

We were at the airport, catching some of the final flights before the terminals shut down and the workers went home to their families. 

But it was only to say goodbye to Simon. 

"Are you sure you girls aren’t going home?" he asked as his plane number was called out and he stood, picking up his carry-on. "This is the last chance."

"We want to stay," Lauren confirmed, smiling her classic smile at him. "We phoned our families; they understand."

"Alright," he sighed. "It’s been a pleasure. An honour, even, to work with you. Thank you."

We enveloped him in hugs. “No,” I found myself whispering. “Thank you for bringing me to her.”

I didn’t know if he heard me. 

*****

"There really is no other way to spend the apocalypse," I sighed, "Then on a rooftop with old sodas."

I got a few chuckles out of that. We had ten minutes left before the world ended. The streets were deserted, and the sun was already gone from the sky, leaving the city dark and somehow hot. I was already sweating. 

We crawled out the window of the house we’d broken into - it was unlocked, deserted, and had a good rooftop view! - and lay down on the roof, Ally next to me, Dinah on my other side, Camila and Lauren beside her. 

Somehow Ally laced her fingers through mine without me having to ask. 

"I wish I could say there was a nice view," Camila sighed, "But…there isn’t."

"Nine minutes."

"I wonder what the President’s doing right now."

"Probably in a bunker, trying to outlive the whole thing."

"Can he? Should we have done that?"

"Nah, apparently as soon as you leave you’ll suffocate. I mean, he’ll run out of supplies eventually, yeah?"

"Oh. Right. Still, decent idea."

"They’re always thinking of things like that."

"Hey, Normani?" Ally whispered in my ear and I turned, staring into her deep eyes, sadness and hope reflecting back. "Umm…there’s something I’ve got to tell you. That I should’ve."

"Me, too," I found myself saying, and after gulping, I managed, "Ally, I really like you."

Her eyes widened. “I like you too, Normani.”

"What I mean is I really, really like you. And I know it feels forced, fake, even, because the world’s ending and it might seem like I’m just looking for some kind of closure but honestly that’s not it and this is just a minor inconvenience-"

"Oh, shut up," she laughed, before leaning over and kissing me. 

It was soft. It was slow. It was sweet. And I was smitten. But it was perfect. 

As soon as we broke apart, Camila, Lauren and Dinah all cheered, and we laughed, Ally’s hand and mine tightening our grip on each other. “I hate to break this up,” Dinah said, stifling laughter, “But Mani, did you just refer to the apocalypse as a ‘minor inconvenience?’”

I blushed, shrugging slightly. “Maybe.”

"Suppose it is, in a way," Camila said, throwing her empty pop can off the roof and onto the street. "I mean, it might end, but this never will."

Nobody teased her for being sentimental, because we all were.

The clouds were lower now and sweat was pouring down my face. “Four minutes,” Lauren said, looking at her watch. 

"It’s unreal," Ally said, a small smile forcing its way onto her face. 

"The end of the world?"

"Well, yeah. And also how far we came. We got drawn a short straw - we’re going to die before our time. But we still managed to achieve so much."

We all smiled and cuddled closer, discarding the pop cans, just holding each other close. “You’re all sisters to me,” Lauren confessed. “The siblings I always wanted.”

"You all made my life a better place," I said. "A place I never thought I’d have."

"Well, how can I add to that?" Camila laughed. "Same here, though. Seriously."

"At least we had time to do this," I choked out before being forced to cough as a small tickle entered the back of my throat. Before long, we were all coughing up a storm. 

"One minute," Lauren gasped, and I let out a long exhale as I pulled Ally into me, breathing in the scent of her hair before my eyes stung and I had to close them, my lungs closing up. 

"I love you," I whispered before my throat closed and I couldn’t say anymore. I heard Camila scream and I knew she was dying. 

"I love…you…too," Ally choked before her body tensed and she started to flail slightly as air was denied her, but I kept her body close to me until she stilled, the life leaving her. 

The heat became too much and just as Dinah screamed I opened my mouth, letting a burning sensation fill my body and then there was nothing. 

Nothing but love. 


End file.
